Daimar the Demon
:For the demon after which this episode is named, see Daimar Daimar the Demon is the 17th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. When Orko goes looking for someone to play with, he summons a creature from the Dark Dimension that seems harmless... at first. Synopsis Moral Prince Adam: "Well, that Daimar was really quite a fellow, wasn't he? Orko had no idea just what he was getting into with his mixed-up magic spell. But he soon found out that he'd let loose something he couldn't handle. Now, we know that in real life there aren't any magic spells or demons, but there are problems. And, just like Orko, sometimes you'll find you've got one that's too big for you to handle. At times like that, remember there are a lot of people out there who really care about you. So talk to them. Telling them what's wrong is the first step toward making things right!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non-speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela Allies *King Randor *Queen Marlena Evil Warriors *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Villains *Daimar Locations *Castle Grayskull *Evergreen Forest *Eternos **Royal Palace *Snake Mountain *Dark Dimension (mentioned) Vehicles *Basher Artifacts *Book of Magic Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Young Daimar the Demon * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-lyn, The Sorceress and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor and Daimar the Demon Behind the Scenes *Script was approved January 17, 1983 and final script revision was done September 6, 1983. *This is the only episode directed by Filmation co-founder Hal Sutherland, who served as Production Director on the entire series. *The Dark Dimension as seen on Man-At-Arms' monitor screen was scripted to resemble the surreal art of Steve Ditko as seen in his Doctor Strange comics published by Marvel. *In earlier versions of the script, Trap Jaw joined Skeletor and Evil-Lyn on their journey to Castle Grayskull. Continuity *The shot of Eternos in ruins is actually a background reused from the Ancient temple ruins as seen in Colossor Awakes. *The character design of the adult Daimar would be used again as Kraal in Betrayal of Stratos. *The image of the Sorceress lying on the floor in her weakened state would be reused in Song of Celice. *The Dark Dimension is visited in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Into the Dark Dimension, but at that time it appears Daimar is no longer king, as a new character, the Dark One, claims to be it's master. *The animation of Orko clapping his hands (with his ears missing) is used again, twice, in the episode The Search and can also be seen in Return of the Gryphon. Errors *The Sorceress' Book of Magic has a pink book cover. But when Skeletor is reading from it at Snake Mountain and closes the book, it's cover is white. *When Teela kneels next to the Sorceress, the background segment beneath her arm is given a flesh color by mistake. This is corrected in the next close-up shot. Then a few moments later, part of the Sorceress' orange wing is missing between her arm and head. *Daimar is animated to have glowing eyes. But as he grabs Skeletors vehicle, the Basher, the glowing effect is missing and pupils are visible instead. *When Orko claps his hands after Skeletor is defeated, his ears are missing. Gallery Daimar 01.jpg Daimar 02.jpg Daimar 03.jpg Dimar 04.jpg Daimar 06.jpg Daimar 05.jpg Daimar 07.jpg Daimar 08.jpg Daimar 09.jpg Daimar 10.jpg Daimar 11.jpg Daimar 12.jpg Daimar 13.jpg Daimar 14.jpg Daimar 15.jpg External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #017 - "Daimar the Demon" *Hourglass Guardian Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes